


Adjusting

by mint_chi9



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Peasant Arthur, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_chi9/pseuds/mint_chi9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur felt Merlin’s magic coil against his skin. The room slowed, giving him the time he needed to pull the knife’s intended target out of harm’s way. He grasped the shoulders of Camelot’s prince and brought the younger boy to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No britpicker, no beta. I am blaming any and all mistakes on my dyslexia.
> 
> First attempt at posting anything I have written, so be gentle on me please.

“You are without a doubt the biggest idiot to ever live.” Arthur said as he gave a particularly hard yank on the bandage on he was tying to Merlin’s arm.

“Ow!” The younger man hissed.

“What the hell are you thinking!?!” Arthur demanded. He finished knotted the bandage, checking to make sure it wasn't too tight before taking a second look at Merlin’s swelling eye.

“Nobody caught me. Its fine.” Merlin grumbled sullenly. Arthur’s hand tightened on the arm he was still holding.

“Do you think this is a joke!?!” He shouted, before remembering to lower his voice. “Do you know what they do to sorcerers here? Did somehow miss the man they executed when we walked through the gate yesterday!?!”

“Arthur!” Merlin insisted, grasping both of the blonde’s hands. “No one saw me. I promise, everything is fine.”

Arthur jerked his arms away and moved to the other side of the cramped room Merlin and he shared in the physician’s chambers. He didn't have very far to go.

“No Merlin. You picked a fight with the bloody Crown Prince of Camelot! Everything is not fine!” Arthur said, throwing is hands up in exasperation. Turning, he watched Merlin carefully tug on his blue shirt. The younger boy’s wince when he pulled the sleeve over his cut created a new wave of anger in Arthur’s gut. “And then, to make matters worse, you used magic to win!”

“Like you wouldn't have done same bloody thing!” Merlin said, standing up and coming toe to toe with Arthur. “That man is a prat and a bully. Are you telling me you could have just walked past him while he was abusing people?”

“Yes! I would have! Because I know not to draw attention to myself. Especially if I happen to be a secret sorcerer in danger of being burned at the stake for my very existence!” Arthur hissed back.

“Well you’re not! I am! And what the hell is all of this for if I can’t do something good with it!” Merlin demanded, anger coating the question Arthur knew haunted the younger man.

The blond sighed and forcibly relaxed his shoulders. Merlin's relationship with his magic was complicated. While the dark haired boy loved to use it, he resented the fear and isolation it forced on the lives of his family. Arthur knew that his friend felt quite a bit of pressure to make his magic worth the price.

“I know, I know. Just, you need to be more careful. We already left Ealdor, there aren't a lot of places left to go.” Arthur said. Merlin looked down at his feet, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt.

“You could have stayed. I would have been fine coming to Camelot on my own, and I know your aren't interested in physician's work. Gaius doesn't really need two apprentices anyways, but Mum could have used your help with the harvest and Sarah, she would have accepted your suit this year, I know she would have…”

Arthur stopped Merlin’s fumbling words by grasping his shoulder.

“Shut up Merlin. Like I would leave you to your own devices. Your own stupidity would get you killed in under a week.” Arthur said. Merlin rolled his eyes, but smiled back at his adopted brother.

“Clotpole.”

“Idiot.”

The two boys grinned at each other until Arthur brought his other hand up, gripping both of Merlin’s shoulders.

“Just… no more trips to the dungeon yeah? And stop giving people excuses to hit you. The blood and bruises really aren't an improvement.” Arthur said.

“Yes mother.” Merlin sighed, eyes rolling.

Naturally, later that week, the Prince of Camelot insulted Merlin in front of a group of cackling, entitled nobles. With Arthur standing right there.

Now, Arthur had been raised in Ealdor, had thought himself Merlin’s blood brother until their mother had admitted the truth of his adoption not two seasons ago. He had spent his entire childhood defending his troublesome little brother from the bullies in their village.

It was therefore only instinct to take a swing at the Prince’s ugly, laughing face.

He returned from the dungeons the next day to Merlin’s smug grin.

Whatever. At least Arthur didn't needed magic to win a fist fight.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, I want to see it!” Merlin insisted, leading the way through the castle to the dining halls.

“Why? It’s just a bunch of spoiled nobles eating a big meal. Nothing interesting.” Arthur said with a shrug, following Merlin all the same.

“Gaius is going.” Merlin responded.

“Gaius is going to eat too. We could see that any day of the week.” Arthur told him.

“Aren't you curious, even just a little?” Merlin insisted, finally coming to the servant’s door that led into the side of the dining hall. And how the idiot even knew this was here was a mystery to Arthur.

“This is just asking for trouble.” Arthur grumbled.

Naturally, they were stopped by a guard when they reached the door.

“What business do you have here?” The guard demanded. Merlin’s grin increased, seemingly shining brighter then the sun itself.

“Hello! I’m the physician’s new apprentice, and this is my brother. We just needed to drop something off to Gaius.” Merlin said, charming smile out in full power. Like everyone else Arthur had ever met, the guard was not immune. He gave a sharp gesture to the door, letting the two boys through.

Merlin and Arthur stepped out into the grand dining hall. Arthur had to admit, it was a sight to behold.

The hall was completely lit, allowing the stone walls of the room to truly gleam. The shadows from the candles flickered and danced across the room. Servants bustled back and further in a mad rush, unloading trays of food and touching up cups of wine. Three large tables occupied most of the space in the room, each on full of laughing, finely dressed people.

At the head table sat King Uther Pendragon and his wife, Queen Argante. To the King’s right sat his son, the Crown Prince of Camelot, Prince Hector Pendragon. On the Queen’s left was the royal family’s ward, Lady Morgana. Behind of her was a beautiful, dark skinned woman who grinned when she caught sight of the two boys. She gave a little wave. Merlin waved back.

“Who is that?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, that’s Gwen. She’s Lady Morgana’s maidservant. We met the other day when- ah…” Merlin stumbled to a halt and then quickly shifted gears. “Oh, look! There’s Lady Helen! Gaius said she was singing for the royal family tonight.”

“Oh no, no. I am really curious. Where exactly did you and Gwen meet?” Arthur asked.

“Oh you know, out and about Camelot.” Merlin said. Quietly he mumbled, “maybe while I was in the stocks.”

“The stocks!?!” Arthur hissed. “When where you in the stocks?”

“Nothing serious Arthur, it was just before the prince had me thrown in the dungeon. I spent the afternoon in the stocks. You know, for the fight.” Merlin said, turning to meet his brother’s eyes. Behind them, Lady Helen began to sing. “I’m kinda surprised that you didn’t get a trip in there yourself actually.”

Arthur opened his mouth to respond, when a wave of exhaustion crashed over him, turning his words into a yawn.

Merlin smiled.

“Come on, you did nothing all day but watch me work! Unemployment can't be that exhuasted.” Merlin joked, but Arthur was looking beyond his brother, to the dining hall where everyone seemed to be slumping forward onto their plates.

“Merlin!” He hissed, turning the taller man around to face the room again. Merlin’s eyes widened, before he clamped his hands over his ears.

“It’s her! It’s the song!” Merlin told Arthur. The blonde mimicked his brother, to little effect. Although Merlin seemed to be holding up fine, Arthur felt his legs sway through another wave of exhaustion.

Arthur watched the witch’s steady progress to the head table where the royal family was slumped over their dishes, asleep. He started to stride forward, determined to do something to help, even as he felt himself losing the slow battle against his wariness.

“Do something!” He snapped back at Merlin, struggling to stay on his feet.

With his eyes on the royal family, Arthur missed the golden glow of his brother’s eyes. But he certainly felt the effects instantly as the song was silenced with a loud crash.

The noise of the chandelier Merlin had dropped on the witch’s head woke the entire dining hall. Arthur stopped his walk forward and turned back to the witch on the floor. God, how where they going to explain this one? Arthur turned back to Merlin and took in his brother's panicked expression as he studied the chandelier.

With a little groan, Arthur turned back to the witch on the floor just in time to catch the flash of metal.

“Knife!” He shouted towards Merlin, already surging forward again. 

He felt Merlin’s magic coil against his skin. The room slowed, giving Arthur the time he needed to pull the knife’s intended target out of harm’s way. He grasped the shoulders of Camelot’s prince and brought the younger boy to the floor.

As soon as he hit the cool stone ground, he felt Merlin’s magic release its grip. Together, prince and pauper sat up, turning to look at the knife buried hilt deep in the chair Hector had been seated in just moments before.

The room was silent as the two slowly stood up. In the center of the hall, the witch gave a rattling gasp before crumpling, dead.

Suddenly, everything was noise.

King Uther surged forward, gaze sweeping over the prince before turning to Arthur. When their eyes connected the elder king’s face turned whiter than a sheet. Uther reached out hesitantly, fingers just a breath away from Arthur’s face before they were quickly snatched away.

Arthur swallowed, convulsively, barely aware of Gaius trying to sweep a protesting Merlin out of the room to little affect.

“What is your name boy?” Uther asked, seemingly in a daze.

“Arthur, sire.” He gave a sloppy, unsteady bow, hoping to alleviate the pressure of the King’s stare.

“Arthur. Where are you from?” The king asked. Arthur felt his brow pinch in concern. Before he could respond though, the Queen made a loud display of slipping pass them to her son.

“Hector!” The Queen cried. “Oh, my baby. Are you alright?”

“Mother, please, I’m fine.” The still pale prince said, trying unsuccessfully to pray his mother’s hands away from their inspection of his body.

“What did that horrible woman… Guards! Guards! Take that… thing’s body and string it up! I want everyone in this kingdom to know what happens to those who dare attack my son!” The Queen demanded, face as cold and hard as steel.

Uther’s eyes hardened as he watched his wife’s order carried out, but his attention quickly came back to Arthur. After a moment, the scrutiny began to feel uncomfortable.

Apparently the Queen thought so too.

“Dear? Maybe we can offer the boy some sort of reward for his quick thinking?”

The King jolted slightly.

“Yes. Yes of course. You saved my boy’s life.” He said to Arthur, gaze almost drilling holes in the younger man’s head. Arthur couldn’t hold back a nervous swallow, forcing his legs to stand firm.

Finally, the King seemed to come to decision, shifting the weight of his attention to the room at large. 

“A debt must be repaid.” The King announced

“Oh… no…” Arthur wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Don’t be so modest.” King Uther insisted, having none of it. “You should be rewarded.”

“No, honestly, you don’t have to your highness.” Arthur said, cringing at the unneeded attention this could bring to himself and Merlin.

“No, this warrants something quite special. You shall be awarded a position in the royal household.” Arthur felt his stomach drop.

But the King wasn’t done. Turning to the gathered crowd, the King smiled.

“You shall be Prince Hector’s manservant.” He declared.

There was an outraged squawk from the Prince. The Queen fidgeted with her ring, looking at Arthur’s dirty clothes and work roughened fingers.

“Uther, surely there is a better position for an untrained peasant. Brave as he may be.” She said, stepping away from her son to place a hand on Uther’s shoulder. “Manservant is a difficult job and to be one for the crown prince requires a certain level of… poise.”

“Nonsense!” Uther declared. “I’m sure Arthur is up to the task! He’ll do fine.”

“Uther…” The Queen tried.

“Dear, that is all I will say on the matter.” The King told his wife, eyes hardening even as his mouth stayed in a relaxed grin. The Queen subsided.

“But father…” The Prince tried. Uther glanced at his son once, his steely gaze enough to make the boy shut up.

“It’s decided then!” Uther told the court. He turned to Arthur and offered a quieter, private greeting. “Welcome to the royal household, Arthur.”

As the royal family moved away, Arthur turned back to meet Merlin’s wide-eyed gaze. The dark haired boy seemed caught between panic and hysterical laughter.

Arthur imagined he looked much the same.


End file.
